Robert Conrad
For the U.S. judge, see Robert J. Conrad''who cares Robert Conrad | birthplace = Chicago, Illinois | birthname = Konrad Robert Falkowski | spouse = Joan Kenlay Conrad (1952 - 1983) LaVelda Fann Conrad (1983 - present) }} '''Robert Conrad' (born March 1, 1935) is an American actor and director of film and television. He is primarily known for the 1965-1969 CBS television series The Wild Wild West, in which he played the sophisticated Secret Service agent James West. He currently hosts a weekly 2 hour national radio show ("The PM Show with Robert Conrad") on CRN Digital Talk Radio. Biography Early life Conrad was born as Konrad Robert Falkowski or Konrad Robert FolkRobert Conrad Biography in Chicago, Illinois. During his early career one of Conrad's best friends was actor Nick Adams, who by many accounts helped him get work in Hollywood.Elvispresleynews, In an interview, Red West, member of Elvis Presley's Memphis Mafia, says that in Hollywood, Adams helped Conrad to "get into the first door". According to West, he, Adams, Presley, and Conrad "played football every Sunday" Career Before The Wild Wild West, Conrad played Tom Lopaka in ABC's Hawaiian Eye opposite Anthony Eisley and Connie Stevens. In the 1970s, he played such roles as prosecuting attorney Paul Ryan in a short-lived 1971 TV series, The D.A., and American spy Jake Webster in the series Assignment Vienna. With his muscular build and cigarette-induced gravelly voice, Conrad found ratings success playing legendary tough-guy World War II fighter ace Pappy Boyington in Baa Baa Black Sheep on NBC (later known in syndication as Black Sheep Squadron), from 1976 to 1978. In the late 1970s, Conrad served as the captain of the NBC team for six editions of Battle of the Network Stars. In the first edition, his race against ABC's team captain Gabe Kaplan in the final event to settle a dispute regarding a technical foul (raised by CBS's team captain Telly Savalas) in the earlier co-ed track relay became one of the most memorable in the series. An infraction by NBC teammates during a baton hand-off had caused NBC to suffer a 2-second penalty, giving the victory to Kaplan's ABC team. But to appease the emotional Conrad, who challenged Kaplan in good sportsmanship, the tall gawky Groucho-moustached Kaplan agreed to run one last time. The race was held on the same regulatory clay track soon after the disputed relay had been completed. As Conrad knelt in the starting blocks in the traditional sprinter's form, Kaplan stayed upright like a cross-country runner. At the sound of the gun, Conrad sprinted to an early lead and led going into the turn with Kaplan close behind. As the pair came out of the turn, Kaplan drew even with Conrad, who was beginning to show his fatigue. As they entered the straight-away, Kaplan began his finishing kick and out-sprinted Conrad to take a commanding lead and crossed the finish line well ahead of a winded Conrad, who was some 20 yards behind. Unbeknownst to Conrad and many of the other competitors, Kaplan had run track in high school. Conrad also played a modern day variation of James West in the short-lived secret agent series A Man Called Sloane in 1979, about the same time he reprised the role of West in a pair of made-for-TV films. He also starred in the 1978 TV miniseries Centennial on NBC. Conrad was widely identified in the late 1970s for his television commercials for Eveready batteries, particularly his placing of the battery on his shoulder and prompting the viewer to challenge its long-lasting power: "Come on, I dare ya". The commercial was frequently parodied on Johnny Carson's The Tonight Show and The Carol Burnett Show. In 1988, Conrad starred in a short-lived TV series called High Mountain Rangers with two of his sons. He also starred in that show's one season spin-off Jesse Hawkes. In 1992, Conrad played the role of the sheriff in Richard Marx's Hazard video. Conrad took over hosting The History Channel's Weapons At War (later Tech Force) in 2000 following George C. Scott's 1999 death. In 2006, Conrad recorded audio introductions for every episode of the first season of The Wild Wild West for its North American DVD release on June 6. The DVD set also included one of Conrad's Eveready battery commercials; in his introduction, Conrad stated that he was flattered to be parodied by Carson. He was inducted into the Stuntman's Hall of Famehttp://www.stuntmen.org/members.html Stuntmen's Hall of Fame (listed as Bob Conrad) for his work on The Wild, Wild West series. He appears in the documentary film "Pappy Boyington Field", where he recounts his personal insights about the legendary Marine Corps Aviator that he portrayed in the television series. Personal life Robert Conrad is the father of nine children by 2 marriages, he has one daughter, Tammy, out of wedlock.Robert Conrad was married to Joan Kenlay, February 23, 1952 (divorced, 1984); married LaVelda Fann, 1987; children: (first marriage) Nancy (an actress), Joan, Christy, Christian (an actor), Shane (an actor); (second marriage) . He lived in Bear Valley, California in the High Sierras until 2006, and now lives in Southern California with his wife, LaVelda Fann and their children. In a 2008 interview, Conrad described the late Chicago Mafia associate and burglar Michael Spilotro as his "best friend".http://www.tonymedley.com/Articles/One_on_One_With_Robert_Conrad.htm One on One with Robert Conrad Spilotro's mob slaying is portrayed in the movie Casino. Well placed sources in Bear Valley say that Conrad was involved with a volunteer organization in that small Sierra community, Bear Valley Search and Rescue. The rescue organization formed the basis of the television series High Mountain Rangers which aired briefly in 1988. Bear Valley Search and Rescue is known to locals as Bear Valley Slurp and Recline. Locals also recall an incident involving an extremely inebriated Conrad getting lost in a snowstorm one winter night in Bear Valley and breaking into a local cabin to take cover. He was later overheard at the local bar bragging about his drunk break-in, yet he never paid to have the window repaired. Conrad has been out of the public eye since 2003, when he was involved in a devastating car accident. Conrad was driving his Jaguar drunk on Highway 4 in the California Sierra foothills near his Calaveras County home, when he crossed over the center median and slammed head-on into a Subaru being driven by 26-year-old Kevin Burnett. Both men suffered serious injuries. Conrad was convicted of drunk driving (his blood-alcohol level was 0.22 percent, nearly three times the legal limit) and was sentenced to six months of house arrest. He also lost his driver's license for one year. During his DUI trial, court documents listed his year of birth as 1930, not the year 1935 listed in most entertainment biographies. http://sci.rutgers.edu/forum/archive/index.php/t-45751.html| (2003-05-08) Actor Robert Conrad Partially Paralyzed References External links * de:Robert Conrad es:Robert Conrad fr:Robert Conrad ja:ロバート・コンラッド it:Robert Conrad pl:Robert Conrad ro:Robert Conrad http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Robert_Conrad | birth_place = Chicago, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Malibu, California, U.S. | years_active = 1957–2002 | occupation = Actor | spouse = | }} | children = 8 }} Robert Conrad (born Conrad Robert Falk; March 1, 1935 – February 8, 2020) was an American film and television actor, singer, and stuntman. He is best known for his role in the 1965–1969 television series The Wild Wild West, playing the sophisticated Secret Service agent James T. West. He portrayed World War II ace Pappy Boyington in the television series Baa Baa Black Sheep (later syndicated as Black Sheep Squadron). In addition to acting, he was a singer, and recorded several pop/rock songs in the late 1950s and early 1960s as Bob Conrad. He hosted a weekly two-hour national radio show (The PM Show with Robert Conrad) on CRN Digital Talk Radio beginning in 2008.[http://crntalk.com/robertconrad The PM Show with Robert Conrad], crntalk.com; accessed January 11, 2016. Early life Conrad was born Conrad Robert Falk in Chicago, Illinois. His father, born Leonard Henry Falk (born November 3, 1918), was then 16 years old; Leonard was of German descent. His mother, Alice Jacqueline Hartman (born May 15, 1919, daughter of Conrad and Hazel Hartman), was 15 years old when she gave birth, and named her son after her father.Cook Country Genealogy Certificate #6016090 She became the first publicity director of Mercury Records, where she was known as Jackie Smith. She married twice, including once to Chicago radio personality Eddie Hubbard in 1948. Eddie Hubbard and Jackie Smith reportedly had a child together (born circa 1949) before splitting up in 1958. *1940 CENSUS PROFILE: *Conrad Robert Falk *Age: 5 *Estimated Birth Year: abt 1935 *Gender: Male *Race: White *Birthplace: Illinois *Marital Status: Single *Relation to Head of House: Stepson *Home in 1940: Chicago, Cook, Illinois *Street: Ada Street *House Number: 8957 *Inferred Residence in 1935: Chicago, Cook, Illinois *Residence in 1935: Same Place *Sheet Number: 1B *Household members: *Name: George Smith (26) *Name: Jacqueline Smith (20) *Name: Conrad Falk (5) *Birth Date: 1 March 1935 *Birth Location: Cook County, IL *File Number: 6008106 *Archive Collection Name: Cook County Genealogy Records (Births) *Archive repository location: Chicago, IL *Archive repository name: Cook County Clerk *Source Citation: Year: 1940; Census Place: Chicago, Cook, Illinois; Roll: T627_959; Page: 1B; Enumeration District: 103-1267. Source Information: Ancestry.com. 1940 United States Federal Census on-line. Provo, UT, USA: Ancestry.com Operations, Inc., 2012. Original data: United States of America, Bureau of the Census. Sixteenth Census of the United States, 1940. Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, 1940. T627, 4,643 rolls. Conrad attended Chicago schools including South Shore High School, Hyde Park High School, the YMCA Central School, and New Trier High School. He dropped out at age 15 to live on his own and begin working full time, including jobs loading trucks for Consolidated Freightways and Eastern Freightways, and driving a milk delivery truck for Chicago's Bowman Dairy. After working in Chicago for several years and studying theater arts at Northwestern University, Conrad pursued an acting career. One of his first paying roles was a week-long job posing outside a Chicago theater when the 1956 film Giant was showing; Conrad bore a resemblance to the iconic actor James Dean, who starred in Giant so his mother used her entertainment industry contacts to help him get the part, which was intended as a publicity stunt to boost attendance at the theater. }} Conrad also studied singing; his vocal coach was Dick Marx, the father of singer Richard Marx. Career Early performances In 1957, Conrad met actor Nick Adams while visiting James Dean's gravesite in Fairmount, Indiana. The two became friends, and Adams suggested that Conrad move to California to pursue acting. Zylstra, F. (March 13, 1964) "TV actor, former Chicagoan, likes to lend hand in kitchen", Chicago Tribune (1963-Current File) Adams got a bit part for Conrad in the 1958 film Juvenile Jungle. Adams was supposed to appear in it, but later withdrew so he could take a part in a different movie. His brief non-speaking role in Juvenile Jungle enabled him to join the Screen Actors Guild. He had a small role in the film Thundering Jets (1958) and made his TV debut in the Bat Masterson episode, "One Bullet from Broken Bow". Warner Bros. Conrad was soon signed to an acting contract by Warner Bros. He also sang, and released several recordings with Warner Bros. Records on a variety of LPs, EPs, and SPs 33-1/3 and 45 rpm records during the late 1950s and early 1960s. He had a minor Billboard hit song in "Bye Bye Baby" which reached #113.Whitburn, Joel. Top Pop Singles, 12th ed. At Warner, he appeared in the 1958 second season of the James Garner series Maverick (episode: "Yellow River"). He guest-starred in a number of other shows, either for Warner or Ziv Television, including Highway Patrol, Lawman, Colt .45 (playing Billy the Kid ), Sea Hunt, The Man and the Challenge, and Lock Up. ''Hawaiian Eye'' on Hawaiian Eye, 1961]] Warner Brothers had a big success with its detective show 77 Sunset Strip and then made Hawaiian Eye, a follow-up series. Conrad starred as detective Tom Lopaka. He was introduced on Strip, then spun off into his own series that ran from 1959 to 1963, both in the U.S. and overseas. During the series' run, Conrad appeared on an episode of the Warner Brothers series The Gallant Men. When Hawaiian Eye was over, Conrad starred in Palm Springs Weekend (1963), Warners' attempt to repeat the success of Where the Boys Are (1960) with its young contract players. In Mexico, Conrad signed a recording contract with the Orfeon label, where he released two albums, with a few singles sung in Spanish. In 1964, he guest-starred on an episode of Temple Houston and then performed in the comedic film La Nueva Cenicienta (also known as The New Cinderella. The next year, he was in the episode "Four into Zero" of Kraft Suspense Theatre and played Pretty Boy Floyd in Young Dillinger alongside his old friend Nick Adams.Major, Jack (1965). "Robert Conrad Interview", Akron Beacon Journal, August 22, 1965. ''The Wild Wild West'' In 1965, Conrad began his starring role as government agent James West on the popular weekly series The Wild Wild West, which aired on CBS until its cancellation in 1969. He made $5,000 a week.Hopper, H. (January 25, 1966) "Bob Conrad doubles income five times", Chicago Tribune (1963-Current File) accessed May 20, 2018. He did most of his own stunts and fight scenes during the series, and while filming the season four episode "The Night of the Fugitives," he was injured and rushed to the hospital after he dived from the top of a saloon staircase, lost his grip on a chandelier, fell 12 feet, and landed on his head. In addition to starring in The Wild Wild West, Conrad found time to work on other projects. He went to Mexico in 1967 to appear in Ven a cantar conmigo (Come, sing with me), a musical. He also formed his own company, Robert Conrad Productions, and under its auspices he wrote, starred in, and directed the 1967 Western film The Bandits.Martin, B. (April 29, 1966). "Tony Curtis joins 'Waves'", Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Paul Ryan and Jake Webster Conrad appeared in episodes of Mannix and Mission: Impossible. In 1969, he signed a three-picture deal with Bob Hope's Doan Productions. The first two films were slated to be Keene then No Beer in Heaven but only the first movie was ever produced.Martin, B. (March 22, 1969) "MOVIE CALL SHEET", Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) In 1969, he debuted as prosecutor Paul Ryan in the TV movie D.A.: Murder One (1969). He reprised the movie in D.A.: Conspiracy to Kill (1971) and the short-lived 1971 series The D.A..Walker, J. (September 25, 1971) "Robert Conrad: Law and order with a briefcase", Chicago Tribune (1963-Current File) He was also in such made-for-television movies as Weekend of Terror (1970) and Five Desperate Women (1971). He tried another TV series as American spy Jake Webster in Assignment Vienna (1972), which only lasted eight episodes."Robert Conrad takes 'assignment: Vienna'", June 18, 1972, The Washington Post, Times Herald (1959-1973) He was a murderous fitness franchise promoter in an episode of Columbo ("An Exercise in Fatality")."An Exercise in Fatality", imdb.com; accessed April 20, 2015. Conrad starred in the feature films Murph the Surf (1975) and Sudden Death (1977). He reprised his role as Paul Ryan in the TV movie Confessions of the D.A. Man. ''Baa Baa Black Sheep'' Conrad found ratings success again from 1976 to 1978 as legendary tough-guy World War II fighter ace Pappy Boyington in Baa Baa Black Sheep, retitled for its second season and in later syndication as Black Sheep Squadron. He directed three episodes.Daniels, M. (January 8, 1978), "Robert Conrad is flying high as 'Pappy' Boyington", Chicago Tribune (1963-Current File) The show's success led Conrad to win a People's Choice Award for Favorite Male Actor and a Golden Globe nomination for his performance. He followed it with a lead part in the television miniseries Centennial (1978). ''The Duke'' and A Man Called Sloane In 1978, Conrad starred in the short-lived TV series The Duke as Duke Ramsey, a boxer turned private eye. Conrad directed some episodes. In the late 1970s, he served as the captain of the NBC team for six editions of Battle of the Network Stars. Around this time reprised the role of West in a pair of made-for-TV films which reunited him with his West co-star, Ross Martin, The Wild Wild West Revisited (1979) and More Wild Wild West (1980). Conrad was identified in the late 1970s with his television commercials for Eveready batteries, particularly his placing of the battery on his shoulder and prompting the viewer to challenge its long-lasting power: "Come on, I dare ya". The commercial was parodied frequently on American television comedies such as Johnny Carson's The Tonight Show and The Carol Burnett Show. Conrad made the occasional feature such as The Lady in Red (1979) for Roger Corman's New World Pictures, where he played John Dillinger from a script by John Sayles. Conrad later played a modern-day variation of James West in the short-lived series A Man Called Sloane in 1979. Conrad directed some episodes. 1980s: Producer Conrad spent most of the 1980s starring in TV movies. He played a paraplegic coach in Coach of the Year (1980), and the title role in Will: The Autobiography of G. Gordon Liddy (1982). Both were for his own company, A Shane Productions. Conrad played a Police Chief in the comedy in the theatrically released film Moving Violations (1985), and in the following TV movies; The Fifth Missile (1986), Assassin (1986) and Charley Hannah's War (1986).Blake, J.P. (April 4, 1986), "ROBERT CONRAD/'LITTLE NICKY' SCARFO", Philadelphia Daily News in 1986 Conrad served as special guest referee for the main event of WrestleMania II that featured Hulk Hogan v King Kong Bundy inside a steel cage for the WWF Title Conrad starred in the television series High Mountain Rangers (1987) and also directed the pilot and wrote several episodes of the show. The series co-starred Conrad's two sons and was produced by his daughter."Robert Conrad eager to quit California and move to Spain", November 6, 2014, Express (Online) He appeared in the made-for-television movies Police Story: Gladiator School (1988), and Glory Days (1988), directing the latter. He then tried Jesse Hawkes (1989), another short-lived series and a spin off of High Mountain Rangers. He once again directed the pilot. 1990s Conrad appeared in the popular music video for Richard Marx's Hazard, which was a #1 hit in 13 countries including the United States. He had a supporting role in Jingle All the Way (1996) with Arnold Schwarzenegger. Conrad's later credits include an episode of Nash Bridges and the film Dead Above Ground (2002). Conrad appeared in the movie Samurai Cowboy in 1994. The following year, he created the TV movie Search and Rescue, in which he starred, which in turn led to a short-lived TV series, also created by Conrad."Robert Conrad's high sierra search and rescue filming a series in the back yard", June 18, 1995, The Washington Post (1974-Current File) 2000s–2010s In 2005, he ran for President of the Screen Actors Guild. In 2006, Conrad recorded audio introductions for every episode of the first season of The Wild Wild West for its North American DVD release on June 6. The DVD set also included one of Conrad's Eveready battery commercials; in his introduction, Conrad stated he was flattered to be parodied by Carson. He was inducted into the Hollywood Stuntmen's Hall of Fame for his work on The Wild, Wild West series. Beginning in 2008, he hosted a weekly two-hour national radio show (The PM Show with Robert Conrad) on CRN Digital Talk Radio. He appeared in the documentary film Pappy Boyington Field (released in July 2010 on DVD) where he recounted his personal insights about the legendary Marine Corps aviator he portrayed in the television series. His last appearance on the radio show was July 18, 2019. Personal life Conrad and his first wife Joan were married for 25 years until an amicable divorce. The couple had five children. His second marriage to LaVelda Ione Fann produced three children. They met when he emceed the Miss National Teenager Pageant, which she won. Conrad was joined on some television shows by his sons, Shane and Christian, and his daughter, Nancy. Another daughter, Joan, became a television producer. In a 2008 interview, Conrad described Chicago Outfit made man and burglar Michael Spilotro as his "best friend". Spilotro's slaying was featured in the movie Casino. In 1984, Conrad was awarded a star on the Walk of Western Stars in Newhall, California. Volunteer involvement Conrad was involved with a volunteer organization in Bear Valley, California known as Bear Valley Search and Rescue, which later formed the basis for High Mountain Rangers. Car accident On March 31, 2003, while on Highway 4 in California's Sierra Nevada foothills near his Alpine County home, Conrad drove his Jaguar over the center median and slammed head-on into a Subaru driven by 26-year-old Kevin Burnett. Both men suffered serious injuries. Tried on felony charges, Conrad pleaded no contest, and he was convicted of drunk driving. He was sentenced to six months of house confinement, alcohol counseling, and five years' probation. A civil suit filed by Kevin Burnett against Conrad was settled the following year for an undisclosed amount. In 2005, Burnett died at age 28 from perforated ulcers, which his family attributed to his difficult recovery from the crash. Conrad himself suffered severe nerve injuries from the crash, which left his right side partially paralyzed. Death Conrad died of heart failure in Malibu, California, on February 8, 2020, at age 84. Filmography Film Television References External links * * Category:1935 births Category:2020 deaths Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:American male film actors Category:American stunt performers Category:American male television actors Category:American people of German descent Category:People from Alpine County, California Category:Male Western (genre) film actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:Warner Bros. contract players Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Western (genre) television actors Category:Age controversies Category:California Republicans Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Living people Category:People from the Greater Los Angeles Area Category:Western (genre) film actors Category:People convicted of alcohol-related driving offenses